Reality Split
by butterfly-aquamaiden28
Summary: It's all been done before, but we just had to do it. 3 girls get whisked into different dimensions due to their science project and have adventures and love along the way. YamiOC SoraOC KogaOC and other normal expected couples. Enjoy! B
1. Chapter 1

We back we back agaein! This story packs a triple threat, with the ideas of not two, but 3 insane girls ^_^. Since we couldn't have more than 2 categories, I'll tell ya that the 3 main worlds involved are Yu-Gi-OH!, Inuyasha, and Kingdom Hearts. And because we're lazy like that, the abbreviation explanation is as follows:

E:Edina L:Louise P:Patience Ya:Yami So:Sora K:Kouga M:Miroku Ka:Kagome Yu:Yugi We'll add more as needed.

Enjoy!

B&BK (We own nothing! Except OC's an plot..and lots of sugarrrrr)

As we begin our story, we are with 3 friends Louise, Edina, and Patience. They have just finished their harmless science project. They are either at a TV or computer, each in their own little world. Louise was starting another file on Kingdom Hearts, Edina was watching Yu-Gi-OH!, and Patience was watching Inuyasha.

L: DIE DARKSIDE! *furiously buttonsmashing her moves*

E: Louise?! SSshhh-oh I love this part-

P: both of ya! Shuddup! *trying to keep them quiet*

Then, while nobody was paying attention, Louise's fat cat Tom jumped on the table where the science project was. Tom rubbed against the machine, pawed at it, causing it to turn on. There was a zapping noise, and the unnoticed shocks hit the 3 girls, knocking them unconscious.

Now we will continue with Louise, who is stirring awake in an unknown location.

L: *groans and sits up* ow my head..*stands up and looks around*wasn't I just playing Kingdom Hearts- where the heck am I? 'maybe if I stand on that ledge overthere, I could see a bit further' *hops on the ledge and sees 3 odd looking figures* holy-this is NOT happening-WOAH! *slips off the ledge and falls right on top of-

So: *in the middle of fighting heartless with Donald and Goofy* *barely looked up before being knocked out and onto the ground*

Donald&Goofy: SORA! *kill off the rest of the heartless*

Donald: Who do ya think that is?

Goofy: I dunno, but lets get her off Sora *both try to pull Louise without success*hey uh Miss? *leans in really close and pats her face*

L: *stirs awake* AAAHHH! *jumps back at seeing Goofy's face up close*What the hell??!

G: Garwsh, I wonder what she did that for?

D: becauz ya probably scared the wits outa her with your big ugly face ya big palooka!

G: Aww Donald, why are you such a meany?

So: *finally wakes up* what was tha-ooww..*notices Louise sitting in a daze, repeatedly pinching herself, and mumbling* uhh are you ok?

L: *gasps* this is not happening..oh my god…that's Sora…not it's not…I'm hallucinating..oh god

So: how do u know my name? Who are you? ..oh here, let me help you up *extends hand*

L: *stares at his hand* *gasps at a suddent realization* oh. !! the science project..and there was the zap..oh no where's Ed and Pat

Sora, Donald, and Goofy eye her with weird looks, contemplating on what they should do with her.

L: *addressing Sora* uhh..hi..umm two of my friends may be here in Traverse Town, can you help me?..oh and my name's Louise.

Sora, Donald and Goofy all sweatdrop.

So: ok we'll help..but you have to tell me how you know my name, and where you came from..your basic story you know..

L: thanks a lot! *Sora grins and leads to the group towards First District*

~meanwhile, with Edina~

E: *sitting against a brick pole at the Domino Museum's entrance, unconscious*

Yu: *a little ways back* alright spirit, ready or not, this is where you to take over! *the puzzle glows, and Yami appears*

Ya: *blink blink blink blink* Hey Yugi! I'm not-you can't-this isn't a duel!!

E: *stirs and looks over to Yami with a dazed expression* ugh…what in world happen-*gasps*

Y: *stops freaking out* oh-uhh hello…'uh yugi? Is this part of the surprise?' *gets no reply and decides to walk up to Edina* umm are you alright? Let me help you up *extends hand*

E: *wide eyed, blushing* 'hooole crap! This can't be real..its another one of my stupid dreams because I fell and hit my head and-'

Y: miss? Um what is your name? *takes her slowly extending wrist and pulls her up*

E: uhh umm..i-uh..m-my name is Edina…*mutters to herself* and how the heck did I get here..i mean here's yami..and im touching him-omg im touching him- and talking to him..wait a minute-

Y: 'where do I recognize that name from?' *sees her freaked out face* are you ok?

E: Our science project *another gasp* I remember the zap and…then I wake up here..because I was watching Y- oh im sorry..i just…*yami gave her a weird/very worried look* *suddenly faints again*

Y: *catches her at the last minute* 'alright yugi, im I would like an explanation.'

~meanwhile with Patience~

Ka: INUYASHA SIT! Ugh! I've had it!!

P: *a little ways away from the inu-tachi* *jolts awake due to the noise* ow my..entire body….uugh..

Mi(Miroku): Lady Kagome please calm yourself-hey..there's a body over there by the tree! I wonder if they're hurt 'thank you Buddha for the distraction.' *goes to Patince who is struggling to get up*'ah I sense an aura similar to Lady Kagome's..hmm can it be a time barrier?' um excuse me miss..but what year is this?

P: 2005 stupid…w-why are you asking me that? And who are you?

Mi: Lady Kagome! ~10 minutes later~

Ka: No..Way! how on earth did you get here if not the well?

P: I wish I knew..wait…*mumbles for a bit then gasps as she comes to realization* (A/N I know that gasping thing is getting old but how else would u react in this situation?) the science project! I knew something was wrong with it!

Ka: Science project?

P: uhh..ok..so my friends and I were working on a Hydro Sonic Super Lased and I had a feeling that there was a glitch somewhere in the mechanics..Louise designed it with Edina, and I bought the supplies, and the 3 of us put it together…but I think one of us plugged the red wire in the blue circuit…OMG what if they're here too!

Everyone but Ka: _...

Ka: so you're saying that the project may have actually worked?

P: uh-hu but I dunno if it's a good thing..

Ka: well the laser can melt the polar icecaps and drown the world..so it could be bad..

P: *sigh* yes..Edina is a but superstitious and wouldn't let us touch it after it was done..*Kagome and Patience totally ignoring the swirly eyed group*any way..we were all off doing our own thing by electronics so we may had toxic laser energy which could've attracted the beam in our direction..

Ka: so the beam is drawn to anything with toxic laser energy?

P: precisely..

Sh(shippou): so the hydrosonic super laser is supposed to melt ice but..it sent you to another world instead?

Everyone but p: *animedrop*

P: yes that's right little kitsune

Sh: the name's shippou!'I feel smart )

Ka: well if your other friends ARE here, they could be in danger..this IS the feudal are…I think we should go look for them-

Inu: aaww kagome? This is a waste of time! We still need to gather-

Ka: Inuyasha! *inu's ears flatten* ugh..never mind..lives are in danger but I guess you're too good to come..even if we find shards along the way..*starts to leave*

Inu: alright alright…women..

OMG! This is one long chapter….but I felt like I had to set the stage for all 3 girls here…and the part about the Hydro Sonic Super Laser…it's all jibberish…our friend Patience wasn't the academic genius in our group but she had creativity lol…so tell us! Like it? Hate it? Wanna be a beta for us (we know we need it)?..R&R!

B&BK


	2. Chapter 2

Hello faithful and new readers. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing!

An explanation for an eternity of wait: College…Double major of music and German. College takes up more time than I thought possible. Over the summer I actually landed a full time job, and I'm still working there now and then. BUT!

A spam of updates is coming your way! I'll have a foot surgery right at the start of my winter break, which is nearly a month long! Since I'll be bed/house ridden for most of the time, I'll finally have ample time to update ALL the stories, hopefully to the point of completion : ) !

Less than a week my readers! And THANK YOU AGAIN!

-Butterfly-aquamaiden28


End file.
